Currently, more consumer products are intended for triple play telecommunications, e.g., voice, video, and data communications. To improve such communications, high-speed networks and components are being developed, such as switches and routers at the Internet infrastructure. High-speed backplane systems are one type of components that serve as backbone for the network physical layer. A backplane system may include line cards that use serializer/deserializer (SerDes) chipsets, such as SerDes application specific integrated circuits (ASICs). A SerDes is a pair of functional blocks commonly used in high-speed communications to compensate for limited input/output. The SerDes blocks convert data between serial data and parallel interfaces in both directions. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard 10 GBASE-KR 802.3ap defines a high-speed 40-inch multi-lane backplane system at a data rate of 10 gigabits per second (Gbps)/lane for supporting high-speed communications. However developing such backplane systems that have about 40 inches lane (or link) length between line cards and reliable 10 Gbps/lane data rates remains challenging due to stringent low noise requirements and other technical difficulties.